This disclosure relates generally to the field of electrical switches and more particularly to the field of thermally isolating electrical switches.
A prior art technique for electrical switching is accomplished through transistors. Transistors however use variable resistance to control current and as a consequence generate heat that may ultimately lead to the degradation and destruction of the transistor-based switch. For certain applications, it is desirable to have a switching configuration that exhibits greater heat tolerance than a traditional transistor switching scheme.